Insert Ironic Title Here
by ZombieParade
Summary: RP Based John is stuck as designated driver for his friends when they go to the local club. A blond bartender takes interest.


The music in the club was blaring and people crowded the dance floor, moving their bodies with each other under the hot, multi-colored lights. Feeling out of place, John Egbert sat alone at the bar, sipping a glass of Coke and wondering how his friends even coaxed him into being their designated driver for the night. These friends long since ditched him when they were unsuccessful in getting him to dance, and now he sits awkwardly at the bar, hoping his friends will want to leave soon.

Dirk Strider had picked up this job as a bar tender for a little cash on the side. He'd been working here for almost a month and had gotten used to this little club. But tonight, when he sees a dark haired young man sipping at his drink, his interest is immediately peaked and he approaches.

"Hey."

Looking up to the other man from his glass of soda, he gives a small smile, glad to have a conversation partner after sitting in silence for a few hours.

"Oh, hi," he says and takes a sip of his drink.

'Adorable,' is the first word that comes to mind as Dirk returns the smile with a smirk of his own.

"What's a guy like you doing sitting alone at the bar?"

John crosses his arms on the counter and shrugs, "I'm just waiting for my friends to finish dancing so I can take them home."

"Left you as D.D, huh? Sucks."

The brunet nods. "Yeah, it does."

Dirk looks over the other's shoulder and almost actually grins. Next-shift-guy is checking in.

"Well, you don't NEED alcohol to have a good time. How about it?" He nods a gesture towards the sweaty crowd and John glances over toward the dance floor, fidgeting with his jacket sleeve.

"I dunno, dude. I can't really dance. But if you don't mind me looking like a fool out there..." he doesn't finish his sentence, laughing instead.

The blond chuckles deeply and shakes his head, "Dancing is easy." He unties his apron, leaves it on the bar, and ducks under the bar's door. "C'mon, I'll show you." He smiles as he holds out a hand.

"That's what I believed until I actually tried! But yeah, okay." He stares at the other's outstretched hand for a few moments before deciding to reach out and grab it. He then hops down from the stool, waiting to be led into the crowd.

The taller's smile widens when the other takes his hand. "Name's Dirk, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Dirk," he says, smiling. "I'm John."

The bartender gets a firm grip on the hand in his and begins to weave their pathway through the moshing crowd. The brunet lets himself be lead through the sweaty people dancing around, ducking closer to the taller man when someone trips and nearly falls on him. When they get to a spot with some breathing room, John sighs softly and Dirk starts bobbing his head to the music. "John, huh? Cute."

"Oh, uh, thanks," he replies with a nervous smile, glancing off to the side a bit. John tries tapping his foot to the beat of the music, but doesn't do much else.

The blond huffs a laugh at the awkward nervousness of the man in front of him and catches his attention by touching his hand to the shorter's shoulder, leaning in to speak so that John can hear him clearly. "Try moving your hips a little."

He moves his hips from side to side to show an example. John gives a short nod as he watches, and then slowly brings himself to mimic the motion. Dirk gives a nod of approval.

"There you go, now just...feel it a bit more." Dirk, once again, acts as his example and puts more emphasis of the beat on his hips and lower torso.

John nods again, and goes to mimic this as well. He bites his lip at the awkwardness of his movements. Dirk's eyes catch on his mouth when his teeth worry at his lip, seeing how uncomfortable he is dancing on his own. _Don't scare him off, idiot._

"Good, good, now just kind of..." He thinks of a way to explain and can't, so he shows. He gently places his hands on John's hips and guides him through the motion of swinging his hips with a little more fervor.

John can feel his face heat up and tries to fight it back down. There was no reason for that. Dirk was just showing him how to dance. He lets the other guide his hips, swaying them in time with his hands.

The song starts to pick up as the bass gets heavier. Dirk responds and pulls John a step closer, moving his hips and keeping his passive grip on the other's, urging him to keep up. Continuing to move under Dirk's hands, he rests his own hands on the other man's forearms. He looks up to smile at his dance partner.

"Um, thanks for helping me," he says.

Dirk smirks, "No problem, man, you're doing fine on your own." he stops applying pressure to his grip and just lets his hands sit on John's hips, letting him move on his own.

"Guess this isn't as bad as I thought it'd be." Now that he's got the hang of it, he's not really sure why Dirk keeps his hands there, but John shrugs it off. It wasn't bothering him, and it's not like anyone was looking.

Seeing that John was moving on his own, Dirk smiles and slowly begins to shuffle them closer together so that they're just inches apart. He starts to really feel the music and gets a little lost in what he's doing, bumping his hips against John's every now and then.

The brunet hadn't noticed how close he'd gotten to the other man until he feels their hips meet. He looks off to the side, trying to hide his reddening face, but slowly slides his hands up Dirk's arms.

The taller slides his hands around to the back of John's hips so that they were wrapped around his waist rather than flat on his sides. John lets out a quiet squeak and he tightens his grip on Dirk's arms, letting go as soon as he realizes what he's doing but the other still catches it, the small noise and the squeezing, and is encouraged to push this, whatever it is, forward. Dirk slowly adjusts his position so that he's now sliding his hips, almost grinding against the other, subtly testing the waters.

The brunet sighs and grips his arms again, this time not letting go. _John. John, stop it. This is not how dancing is supposed to go. Not with another guy._ He swallows hard, still looking away.

Dirk feels the reciprocation and knows there's no going back from here: advance or abscond.

Advance it is.

He rolls his hips forward with more zeal, hoping to get his intent clearly across and wait for the response of his partner. John wasn't going to argue with himself any more. It was making things hard to enjoy. He bites down on his lip yet again-apparently this was becoming a nervous habit of his-and returns the gesture.

There's a pleasant tingling in the blonde's gut when he feels a roll of the other's hips. The silent consent has his inhibition crumbling as he continues to set a rhythm with his companion and they begin to grind against one another. His breath begins to pick up and he presses his forehead against John's, glasses clinking awkwardly together but neither one of them caring. Dirk looks down to meet John's gaze and, at the sight of his smile, gives a rumbling chuckle that fades into a groan somewhere along the line. His focus falls down to the dark haired man's lips, shining and a bit swollen from being worried at, and in an instant, his mouth is covering them.

John panics. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he had never really kissed anyone before, especially not another guy. But despite his panicking, it didn't really bother him, much to his surprise, so why not? He swallows and kisses Dirk back.

His mentor-of-sorts keeps one leather covered hand planted to his hip, pulling him forward every beat, and brings up the other to cup his face. John loosens the grip on one of Dirk's arms and lets his hand trail to the other's chest. While he's pleased with the response, Dirk advances further, running his tongue over John's bottom lip, who, at the feeling of said tongue, gasps.

The blond takes the opportunity and dives his tongue between the other's lips, tilting his head a bit to the side to deepen the kiss. Soon enough they're lip locking and grinding in the middle of the dance floor, the heavy bass beating on the walls and through the floor.

John moans into the other man's mouth and runs his hand up Dirk's shoulder to pull himself closer as he dances against him.

Dirk notices just how tight his pants are in the same moment he notices his oxygen is running low. He pulls away just enough to speak, though his lips still rub against John's when they form the word, "Backroom?"

The shorter nibbles on his lip again, debating whether or not to say yes. Then again, it was probably in his best interests to go with Dirk. After a moment of contemplation, he nods slowly. "Yeah," he breathes.

The response makes a shiver run down the taller's spine and he nods a bit in turn. He picks his head up and looks John in the face, loving the glazed look in his eyes. Taking the other's hand back up, he makes his way through the dense crowd for the second time that night.

Soon, the crowd has thinned and the two wind up in a small dark hallway in the back of the club. Dirk opens a random door, the room being thankfully vacant, and pins John to the other side of the wood, shutting it loudly. He returns to rutting against the brunet and biting at his lips. Moaning, John reaches upward to wrap his arms around Dirk's neck and lets his tongue brush across the teeth on his lips.

He lifts John's by the waist so that his legs are wrapped around his hips and loops his arms around the other's waist, supporting him and never disconnecting their lips. He rolls his hips and pushes them off the wall. Dirk walks backwards until the cushions of a sofa touch the backs of his shins and let's them gently fall back so that he's sitting with John in his lap.

Dirk lifts his hips, grinding into the others ass instead of his groin, and moves the focus of his mouth to John's neck, biting gently and sucking a bruise to the surface of his skin. The shorter lets out a stuttered sigh, his breathing becoming a bit erratic, and he returns the motion, rubbing his rear down into the man under him.

A low growl finds its way out of Dirk's chest as his teeth clamp down a bit harder. His hands slide around to John's thighs and rub up and down slowly, climbing higher with every roll of the hips, until he's playing with the button on the brunet's jeans.

Back to nibbling his bottom lip, the noise John makes comes out a little strangled. When Dirk's hands reach the front of his pants, he presses himself into them, urging the other to keep going. Dirk gives a dark chuckle at John's enthusiasm. "Eager?" His hands stop their motions, waiting to see his desperation.

His face turns completely red in his embarrassment and he stops all movement, except to bury his face in Dirk's shoulder. "S-Sorry."

"Didn't say it was a bad thing." he laughs. Cupping John's groin and rubbing his palm against him once, he savors the delicious sound that escapes his throat as he bucks against his hand. At this, Dirk continues to nip at the other's throat while his hands return to their work and, in one flick of the wrist, undoes the button and zipper.

John keeps his forehead resting on Dirk's shoulder, but removes his arms, instead placing his hands on the other's waist. His fingers sliding under the hem of the blonde's shirt, causing Dirk to shiver as he slips a hand of his own into the front of John's jeans, wrapping his fingers around his erection.

At the feeling of Dirk's leather-covered hand around him, he twitches his hips and slides his hands up along the other's back. The taller keeps his hips rolling at a steady pace, working John's length through the loop of this fingers, as his other hand finds its way back around to grab at the his ass.

John lets out another shuddering sigh and unconsciously jerks his hips in time with Dirk's pumping. He continues to trail his hands along the other man's back, lightly tapping out a rhythm as he went along, as if playing a piano. The blond suppresses the urges to squirm, feeling somewhat ticklish for some reason.

John removes one of his hands from Dirk's back and uses it to hold the collar of the other's shirt. He pulls out of the way so that he can press his lips against the exposed skin, softly sucking in a couple places.

The squirming that the blond was holding is let out when John's lips make contact with the skin on his neck. A well timed suckle with a rut of his hips has him groaning lowly in John's ear.

Pleased with himself for getting a reaction like that from, John continues to suck and nip gently at his neck while picking up the pace of his hips. He hoped this wouldn't earn him another embarrassing jab from the other man. It just felt good; he couldn't help if he was being a little enthusiastic.

After a few rolls of a faster pace, Dirk's head is spinning and he decides to progress this a bit further, quickly pulling his hand from John's pants and earning a disappointed whimper. He half-lifts him off of his lap, gently laying him on the couch underneath him and immediately lifting the hem of John's shirt over his head. The article is flung somewhere across the room and the bartender looks up and down the torso presented to him, enjoying the view.

A knee settles back between John's legs to replace his hand's friction and he brings a gloved hand to the chest under him. His fingers slide across the pale skin there until he reaches a nipple and pinches gently, rolling the nub between his fingers. A shudder and a small noise reach his ears before he moves on.

He dips his head down and licks his way down the others torso, soon reaching the waistband of light blue briefs. He brings his hands to John's waist, hooks his thumbs on his jeans and underwear and pulls them halfway down his thighs. The dark haired man lets out the breath he was holding in and looks down to Dirk, the heat of his face stinging his cheeks.

Dirk continues to leave wet kisses down the others hips, then on his inner thighs, before he hovers over the head of his erection. John swallows hard and twitches his hips slightly upward, nearly touching the other man's lips, impatiently urging him to continue.

He smirks and looks up at him. "What would you like me to do, John?" he darts his tongue out to wet his lips and it barely slips over the head in the process, teasing him further.

"C-Come on," he whines softly. At the sound of his voice, he's suddenly aware of his situation-specifically the man above him. John would have never imagined something like this happening, but even so, he didn't want it to stop. No, he wanted quite the opposite. His eyes flit up to the other man's face, a small frown on his lips. "Quit teasing."

Dirk huffs a few laughs, "That's not asking very nicely, man."

"Please?" he tries again, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Please, what, John?" He tilts his head to the side, acting annoyingly oblivious.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding." John's quiet for a few seconds, trying to find a nicer way of putting it before giving up. "Please, just-suck me already." As soon as the words are out, John immediately regrets saying them. Could he have been any more embarrassing?

"There you go, Johnny boy," He picks his head back up and gives a hungry grin. His tongue slips between his lips and he slides it, slowly, from base to tip, "Although, it could have been a little more polite," his hand slides up his erection, thumbing the slit, making John gasp and sigh quietly as he's touched. "I'll take it." The last word is out and he immediately sucks John's length into his mouth.

Oh God, finally. He lets out a keening moaning once Dirk's mouth is on him and has to keep himself from bucking up into the other's mouth.

The bartender bobs his head, supporting himself on an elbow while his other hand is busy rustling in his pocket. It stills for a bit before a 'pop' echoes through the room. Moments later, a slicked, albeit cold, finger is rubbing against John's entrance, sliding inside of him a moment later as Dirk brings his head up with a hard suck.

By this point, John can't bear watching any more, and lets his head fall back to rest on the couch. With his neck in a relaxed position-as opposed to the straining he was doing while watching-his breathing becomes a little more audible. A shiver runs up his spine when he feels the cold finger rubbing him, and as the finger slips inside him and Dirk brings his head up, John can't help letting out a small "ah!"

He continues sucking, dipping his head down and pulling up. He paces his bobbing in time with his fingering; he slides the digit in further, pulls it out to the first knuckle, and presses back in trying to get John to relax.

But John is anything but relaxed. He takes a few shaky breaths, trying to get used to this. It felt so weird. Not that it was bad-definitely not bad-just not something John would have ever expected to feel. Dirk gives a few more thrusts with his middle digit before he rubs the equally slicked pad of his pointer finger over the ring of muscle, warning John before slowly pressing both fingers inside.

John squeaks a bit as the next finger is added. "Mhmm," he responds, a little higher-pitched than he liked. He swallows to clear his throat before talking again. "Y-you can keep going."

Dirk releases John's member with a 'pop' and laughs quietly, thrusting with the pair of fingers he has in the man under him. He twists his fingers and presses up where he believes John's prostate to be. "You think you're ready?"

He moans and pushes himself down against Dirk's fingers when they brush against a spot that feels particularly good. "Maybe," he breathes, and does his best to check the watch on his wrist, letting it drop back onto the couch when he gives up trying to read the numberless face. Whatever time it was, it was sure to be late. And he did have friends that needed to get home.

Dirk gets up on his knees, slowly sliding his fingers out of John. He uses his newly freed appendage to dig a condom out of his back pocket. He hurriedly rips the foil with his teeth and rolls the latex over his dick, making sure to also lube up properly. He places his hand under the knees on either side of him and places them around his hips. Two seconds afterward, he's lined up and ready to go. He looks John in the face, "Ready?"

He takes a deep breath. John had been waiting for this, but now that it was seconds away from happening, he was feeling a little nervous again. But who wouldn't, right? Especially with a hot man kneeling above you and-"As I'll ever be," he responds, not quite sure if that was supposed to be a 'yes.'

Dirk nods and dips back down to kiss John, as if to help distract, at least a somewhat, from what happens next. He slides his tongue over the others as he pushes the head of his dick against him, groaning as he makes it past the tight ring of muscle.

John kisses the blonde back and slips his arms onto his shoulders, trying to focus more on the tongue moving against his own. His grip on Dirk's shirt tightens and he grunts softy as the other pushes himself inside.

Slowly, Dirk slides in, pausing when he's completely inside to give John a moment to get used to the sensation. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," he says, a little breathlessly.

The blond nods and slides out so that only the head of his dick is inside the other before pushing back in with a grunt. John moans and grips onto Dirk's shirt tighter, just barely digging his nails into the shoulder underneath the fabric.

Dirk repeats the motion, each thrust a little harder than the last. He keeps this up for a couple moments, paying attention to John's reactions to see how and where he liked it best. At the last few thrusts, John was feeling especially good, and groans as he pushes himself down against Dirk, timing his own movements to match up with the other's.

The reciprocation has his him urged on, grabbing John's hips now and pulling him roughly with every buck inside. John gasps sharply and slides his arms from the blonde's shoulders until they lock around his neck, pulling himself closer as he continually rocks himself against the thrusting. Dirk pulls his mouth away from John's, bringing his lips back down to the others jaw and next, leaves gentle bites and licking as he moves up to suck John's earlobe in his mouth.

The brunette shivers and slightly tightens his arms around Dirk's neck, his fingers digging into his own arms. He gives a shuddered sigh and knows he isn't going to last much longer.

Dirk can feel the heat in his gut growing tighter with every thrust and, by the looks of him, John was right up there with him. His pace increases to borderline erratic, trying to aim for the brunet's prostate as accurately as possible, and he reaches for John's dick, pumping him to match each hard snap forward.

It wasn't long after Dirk had picked up speed that John can't hold it back. He groans loudly and buries his face into the shoulder in front of him, holding on to his neck as a wave of pleasure washes over him. The sight in front of the blond has him groaning and thrusting deeply into the man under him, doubling over to latch his lips on to John's neck and muffle his own noises of pleasure as he rides out his climax.

He does his damn hardest to not just collapse on the dark haired man after pulling out. Instead he ties off the condom, tossing it into a conveniently place waste bin. When he settles half on and half next to John, he lets out a bit of a laugh, ending it with a contented sigh.

John lies there and stares at the ceiling for a few moments, scratching a red cheek as he takes in the situation. He was still a little hazy, but he was pretty sure he just had sex with another man; and actually kind of... enjoyed it. Sliding his hand up to rub his eyes, he chuckles softly and looks over at Dirk. "Um… wow."

"No kidding, man. Holy shit." he laughs a bit more before sitting up slowly. "And to think you were going to pout at the bar all night."

"Yeah," he chuckles again and adjusts his glasses. He looks around for his shirt and when he spots it, he grabs it and sits up before sliding the blue tee back on. "Well," he starts as he fixes his glasses again, the shirt having knocked them askew, "this has got to be the most adventurous night of my life."

Dirk gives a smirk and a shrug as he zips up and straightens out his shirt. "I told you that you didn't need alcohol to have fun." He says, enjoying the irony of applying a PSA-like phrase to their situation.

He shifts his legs so that he can plant his feet on the floor of the room, and looks back at the blonde, nodding. "I guess I'm glad I didn't doubt you." He laughs quietly.

The bartender rises to his feet and scratches the back of his head, not quite sure what to do now. "I guess I should walk you back to the bar? You're friends will probably look for you there, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." John shuffles his feet on the floor, then stands up, immediately reaching into his pocket to pull out his phone. No missed calls and no new texts, so he slips it back into his pocket after checking the time. His friends should be ready to go any minute now. He walks over to the door to the room and opens it for the other man.

There's an awkward and incomplete air as they make their way back to the bar. Dirk feels like he should say something, but what? He tries to think of the right line: "It's been fun, see ya'." or "Call me sometime, babe." He decides to go in the middle and reaches for a napkin when they reach the bar. He quickly scribbles his number on it with a borrowed pen while John isn't paying attention, presumably looking out for his friends.

When Dirk's attention is elsewhere, the Ghostbusters theme song begins to sound and John quickly reaches into his pocket to answer his friend. They exchange a few words, some barely discernable through the drunken slur of the girl on the other end, and decide to meet near the front of the club, where they were already gathered. Ready to go, John turns back to the blonde. It had been a little awkward between them, but he at least wanted to say good bye.

When John turns around, Dirk flashes him a small smile. "It's been fun, man." he says and flourishes the napkin, showing him the black digits written before moving in close to slip it in his pocket. "Hit me up sometime." he speaks into his ear, letting his breath fan over the skin there.

"Yeah," he nods, smiling as Dirk shows off the number and slips it into his pocket. "I will," he answers, biting at his lip, the color rising in his face at the feeling of the breath against his skin. "Guess I'll talk to you later, then?" he asks, more rhetorically than anything, already backing up in the direction of the door, then gives the other man a smile and a wave before turning around to push through the crowd.

Dirk waves back and shakes his head incredulously as he gets his wallet and keys from behind the bar and packs up to head home.


End file.
